<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tease by ML55555</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235262">Tease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555'>ML55555</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick teases Eddie one day before school, Eddie throughout the day can't get it out of his head until after school he goes to him to get fucked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Hockstetter/Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sock_in_my_drawer/gifts">sock_in_my_drawer</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrick_hotstetter/gifts">patrick_hotstetter</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie couldn’t believe he was doing this. Actually doing this, he surely was crazy for doing this but he couldn’t help himself. He desperately wanted this, he didn’t know why but he did. Maybe it was because the looks he gave Eddie, or maybe it was because there was no way any of his friends were fags like him. Or maybe it was simple curiosity. Either way, he found himself attracted to Patrick. </p><p>	It all started last week when he was walking home alone, kicking an empty can of soda down the sidewalk. Eddie couldn’t remember what he was thinking of, it didn’t really matter. All that mattered was that he ended up kicking the can right into Patrick. And oh boy was that something. Patrick immediately turned around, his creepy smile plastered onto his face, as soon as Eddie saw who it was his breathing stopped, wondering what Patrick was going to do to him, would it be just simple torture, or something more intimate? At that thought he felt his cock harden in his red shorts even though he tried to ignore it.</p><p>	“Oh look who it is. My favorite loser” Patrick said, running towards Eddie, grabbing the collar of the short boys shirt. Eddie tried to squirm away from Patrick but failed, he did hit his elbow against Patrick’s stomach, which from the sound he made Eddie quickly realized was a mistake.</p><p>	“You know I could do anything I wanted to you right now and no one would care, I could fuck you, make you choke on my dick, fuck your ass until you bleed, cut you up, burn you. Anything. And no one would care” Patrick said that as he leaned down into Eddie’s ear emphasizing the last few words. Despite Eddie trying not to he got even hornier, he could feel Patrick’s dick through their pants on his ass. And by gods Eddie wanted it, it felt big even when obscured by his pants. Eddie was the pushed to the ground, Patrick saying he doesn’t have the time for him right now before leaving. </p><p>	Eddie was out of focus all day during school, he couldn’t get Patrick’s cock out of his head, despite it being Patrick’s his bully’s and surely not being the most sanitary dick he could get (That would be Stan, definitely Stan, Eddie thought). His friends all asked him if he was okay during lunch, Eddie lied saying he was, quietly eating his sandwich, occasionally glancing over at where Patrick was, finding the older boy always staring at him with his usual creepy smile, sending shivers down his spine and to his dick. </p><p>	At home Eddie couldn’t focus on his homework at all, he wanted against his better judgment, for a variety of reasons, to get fucked by Patrick. He knew he shouldn’t think like that, it’s dirty and dangerous… but even with Patrick would be as dangerous as getting fucked by any random guy and he doesn’t want to ruin his relationship with any of his friends if he asked them. Groaning into his pillow throwing his work quietly across his room. He started grinding against his bed, letting out low groans but it wasn’t enough he needed something in him. Not wanting his mom to walk in on him fingering himself he sighed in defeat and quietly left his house. Eddie didn’t quite know where Patrick lived but he didn’t need to, he figured he probably wouldn’t be at his house anyway. He guessed he was at the junkyard and headed there, both nervous and excited.</p><p>	Patrick was just hanging out, not doing anything of particular note, at least, for Patrick’s standard. Eddie slowly walked forward, both to not make his erection too noticeable and due to his nervousness. </p><p>	“What are you doing here, little boy?” Patrick asked, almost immediately noticing Eddie walking towards him. </p><p>	“Uhh… umm” Eddie stumbled, not knowing what to say, staring almost directly at Patrick’s crotch. Eddie could also see that Patrick was idly playing with his lighter in his right hand, twisting it around. </p><p>	“Let me guess, after our… incident this morning you wanted to get fucked by me all day and couldn’t stop thinking about it? I could see that you were hard, I mean it is pretty obvious you’re a fag.” Patrick said this nonchalantly, as if this was a normal occurrence, though Eddie thought it could be, he also blushed some at how accurate Patrick’s guess was, was it really that obvious?</p><p>	The small boy nodded before Patrick crooked his fingers calling Eddie forward. Patrick was sitting on an abandoned car and pulled Eddie onto his lap, his hard dick pushing into Eddie’s round ass through their clothes. Patrick snaked his hands up Eddie’s white t-shirt before pinching both of his nipples, causing Eddie to let out a surprised squeak. Patrick continued playing with Eddie’s pink nipples, getting them hard, pinching them, and rolling them around in with his fingers being as harsh as he could, Eddie occasionally letting out a quiet scream or moan. After ten minutes Patrick stopped that, before pulling Eddie’s shirt off over his head and getting a small knife and circling one of his nipples, causing Eddie’s breath to catch in his throat. </p><p>	“What are you doing?” Eddie asked, internally screaming about all the things Patrick must have put that into, what germs it must have on it even though it was not the most pressing problem, that would be that he was still hard. </p><p>	“Just having fun, don’t worry I won’t hurt you… too much.” Patrick said, before stabbing part of the blade through his nipple, causing Eddie’s eyes to scrunch up in pain, but not doing much else, it really didn’t hurt too much, it was more the thoughts of what he could get in such unsanitary conditions that worried him. </p><p>	Patrick then took the blade with some of Eddie’s blood on it before licking it letting out a pleased hum. He then removed his pants and shorts freeing his eight inch cock. He pushed Eddie onto the ground in front of him and made him face his big dick. Eddie could only stare at how big it was, he didn’t think he was small, at least for his age but Patrick was just… huge and it looked amazing, it was decently girthy as well, Eddie couldn’t tell how thick it was, but if he had to guess it was around two inches, it also curved slightly upwards and the smell was simply amazing to Eddie he wasn’t sure why though, it was something he normally would find disgusting, it wasn’t a clean smell. But the musky scent from a dick just made his mind blank. Patrick slapped Eddie’s cheek with his dick, snapping him out of his haze. Eddie got what Patrick wanted him to do and opened his mouth before taking the tip into his mouth. Eddie slowly got more and more of the dick in his mouth, until Patrick moved his hands to his hair, and pushed him all the way down causing Eddie to choke and sputter before he moved him back up, then down again soon after barely giving the boy time to breathe. Eddie expected this, and was enjoying the rough treatment way more than he thought he would, his knees scraping against the dirt and a few stray places of glass, his knees slightly bleeding. </p><p>	“That’s it Eddie, for someone who has trouble breathing you’re sure doing a good job at this” Patrick said, also pulling on Eddie’s hair, causing Eddie to let out a whimper as best he could. Patrick let his hands move from Eddie’s hair, allowing him to go at his own pace while Patrick grabbed his lighter from his nearby bag. He then twisted it, heating up the metal before pushing it against Eddie’s upper arm causing him to scream and convulse, going further down than he meant to on Patrick’s cock to get away from the burning feeling.</p><p>	“You came to me, you should’ve known what to expect. I’m sure you would’ve been able to seduce any boy you wanted, you look girly enough. But you came to me, I wonder why? Maybe you wanted some pain, or you just find me attractive, or something else… either way you knew. You are just a doll. Mine to use at any point you know that right?” Patrick said, slapping Eddie’s back before pulling him off his dick by his hair, causing Eddie to cough. Eddie didn’t quite know what to say to that, he knew Patrick was expecting an answer, he did indeed know what he was getting himself into but he also wasn’t some doll.</p><p>	“I-… I know what I got myself into, but I am not some doll!” Eddie said, going on his gut to be a little feisty, even if he knew that would get him punished, but some fucked up part of his brain wanted that. </p><p>	Almost as soon as Eddie said that Patrick pulled him up over his lap and pulled down his shorts and underwear showing off his nice round ass to the taller boy. Patrick smirked as he rubbed one of his hands on Eddie’s ass before removing it then bringing it back down hard. Eddie let out a tiny scream at that, it didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would, but he figured Patrick could go harder, and he did, for the next few spanks he got harder and harder until Eddie was repeatedly crying out and Patrick was going as hard as he could which was quite hard, it wasn’t long until his ass was a bright red. After a few minutes of that he shoved Eddie onto the car, his ass facing outwards before Patrick grabbed a discarded belt and whipped his ass with it. Eddie let out a string of loud screams every time he was hit with the belt, his eyes letting out a few tears. Yet still Eddie was still somewhat enjoying the treatment, at the very least his dick was still hard and he received a small jolt of pleasure each time he was hit, though the pain greatly outweighed that. </p><p>	“Like I said, you knew what you were getting yourself into.” Patrick said as he walked over, slowly stroking his dick.</p><p>	Before Eddie could reply to what Patrick said, the tall boy roughly shoved his saliva-coated cock into Eddie’s tight hole, causing Eddie to scream loudly, even though it only went in a few inches. Eddie knew there would probably be no prep but still wasn’t prepared for the pain, his eyes scrunching up as Patrick continued to slowly push further and further into his ass, gripping onto his thighs, squeezing them. Eddie’s blood from the rough intrusion spurred Patrick on further, both feeling it and seeing it. </p><p>	“You know, I’ve always wanted to make someone’s ass bleed, but the opportunity never presented itself, then you just walked to me begging to be fucked. Oh- and you have nice thighs” Patrick laughed into Eddie’s ear, causing him to shiver as Patrick bottomed out. Patrick’s fingernails dug into Eddie’s thighs, as he moved them up further to his dick, before taking it in one of his hands, his big hands being able to easily grab almost all of it in one hands, Patrick laughed at that, Eddie knew it was because it was small but didn’t care at the moment he just wanted to be fucked. </p><p>	“P-please fuck me” Eddie whined, doing his best to move his body back and forward on Patrick’s cock.</p><p>	Patrick almost immediately upon hearing that pulled his hips back then forward, groaning some at how tight Eddie’s ass was. Patrick fisted Eddie’s cock making him moan constantly with the combined pleasure of getting fucked and Patrick giving him a handjob. Patrick soon was fucking Eddie at a rough pace, the car Eddie was against even moving slightly, Eddie constantly letting out girly moans. The taller boy moved his head to the smaller ones neck before biting down hard, drawing some blood and sucking, leaving a dark purple hickey. Patrick did that all over Eddie’s neck, always licking up some of the blood, causing Eddie to shiver. He wasn’t sure how he would ever explain that to his mom, but that was a problem for the future, he wanted to tell Patrick that, but he wouldn’t care and anytime he tried to speak by opening his mouth he moaned anyways. Soon Eddie was about a cum but Patrick wouldn’t let him cum easily, he wrapped one of his hands around around the base of his cock not allowing him to cum, Eddie whining at the feeling. </p><p>	“Please Patrick! Please let me cum!” Eddie screamed, needing the relieve of cumming, even with how good just being fucked by Patrick felt. </p><p>	“What are you, Eddie?” Patrick asked, he was going to have fun with this.</p><p>	“Wh-what do you mean?” Eddie replied, not being able to think clearly through all the pleasure and pain.</p><p>	“You heard me, you tell me what you are, and I’ll let you cum.” As Patrick said that he hit Eddie’s prostate causing Eddie to moan the loudest he ever had, his mind going blank for a few moments.</p><p>	“I-I…” The younger boy struggled to form a response, what did Patrick want him to say? He tried to remember earlier but couldn’t. </p><p>	“Come on, you do want to cum. Don’t you?” Patrick asked, his other hand grabbing his knife and putting it against Eddie’s throat. </p><p>	“Y-yes…” Eddie thought hard, what did he want to say. Then he remembered, but… did he really want to say it. Yes he did.</p><p>	“I… I’m your doll! I’m Patrick’s doll to use whenever he wants!” Eddie said, and as soon as he did Patrick released his hand from his dick and he almost immediately came, his cum shooting all over the car he was against. It didn’t take much longer for Patrick to cum, especially since as Eddie came his ass tightened around Patrick’s cock. </p><p>	“Good boy” Patrick said, ruffling Eddie’s hair with his hand as he slowly pulled out. Patrick took one of his fingers and put it in Eddie’s ass before swirling it around some, getting it covered with his cum and Eddie’s blood before pulling it out, and putting it in front of Eddie’s mouth.</p><p>	“Come on doll, eat it” Patrick ordered him. Eddie did, both curious and disgusted, taking Patrick’s long slender finger into his mouth and licking the cum and blood off of it. Patrick then took his knife and carved “Patrick’s Doll” onto his chest. He also gave him a few more hickeys on his thighs. </p><p>	“You know you are mine to use now, right? Just mine” Patrick growled, grabbing onto Eddie’s collar, pulling him close to his body. Eddie nodding, not sure how this would turn out in the future, but sure it would be fine, if he needed to he could get help from his friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>